


A Guardian Angel Hiding In The Shadows

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Comfort, Episode Related, Guardian Angels, M/M, Scars, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, there is someone watching over you, and sometimes they're right there, fighting alongside you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Guardian Angel Hiding In The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> FOR ONCE I AM HAPPY AFTER AN EPISODE OF YOUNG JUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Weird right? Anyway, I've been through so much emotional trauma regarding Bluepulse that I decided after the bout of happiness I'm experiencing right now, I shall write a very happy fanfic which won't crush your souls.   
> I've been sitting on this for a while because I thought it was kinda stupid but then I thought 'stuff it' and now I'm posting it. Enjoy and please review!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or the Characters because if I was in charge, there would be way more than two more episodes.

Jaime sat crossed legged on the floor in front of the large TV that covered most of one of the warehouse walls. It was off and silence shrouded the young hero and his thoughts. Most of the others were either out on a mission or in their hometown. The only reason Jaime was there and not in El Paso was because Nightwing had some 'Intel' to pass on. The 'Intel' turned out to be a few files on the previous Blue Beetle, Ted Kord. There were very few files really. Not much on Ted Kord. But the material there was, was quite interesting. Apparently, he was a genius. People praised him with creating the Scarab. 

“Huh, so I guess I've got you to thank for this.” Jaime said out loud to himself, a small smile on his face. His shoulder twitched ever so slightly. He knew better, but somehow he needed to say it.

“Who to thank for what?” A voice asked right beside Jaime's ear. Jaime started violently and he could feel the Scarab triggering its defence in the form of a plasma cannon. Bart's smile greeted Jaime's surprise and bewilderment. “What are you reading?” The speedster asked, sitting down on the floor next to Jaime. He peered at the file and began skimming the text. 

“Er. Nightwing gave me some info about Ted Kord. The previous Blue Beetle.” Jaime explained, gathering the papers that had escaped his grasp. 

“The one who died the night you became Blue Beetle?” Bart questioned, craning his head to read the information. 

“Yeah. The one who would be my mentor. How did you know?” Jaime asked absent-mindedly, forgetting who he was talking to. 

“The history books tend to cover a lot about dictators.” Bart replied breezily. Jaime looked up at the young boy’s face. The fake smile he wore ripped Jaime's heart because he knew there were emotions behind those words dying to be heard. 

“Bart.” Jaime whispered. “Don't be fake with me.” he said softly. Bart met his gaze and his smile faltered. 

“How'd you know?” Bart asked in a whisper, his smile faltering. Even though they were the only two in the building, he didn't want to speak too loudly. 

“I know you better than anyone on the team. I know when it's an act.” Jaime replied, mirroring the small voice. He laid the file on the floor and leaned forwards slightly. “Bart. You don't have to hide anything from me.”

“I'm not hiding anything Jaime...” Bart began, trying to pull off the uncaring persona he'd practices a million times since travelling into the past but halfway through he knew it was pointless on Jaime. 

“Bart...” Jaime repeated kindly, resting his palm on Bart's shoulder. 

“I should never have told you, should I? About the future. It was a mistake. You were better off not knowing.” Bart admitted, hanging his head. He really wished Jaime would stop being kind. It made everything so much harder. 

“No. It’s good that you told me. I needed to know to stop it. You did the right thing telling me.” Jaime reassured him, his voice level. 

“But now you've got to live with knowing that.” Bart replied, staring at the floor in front of him. 

“That doesn't matter. I have to live _knowing_ ; but you actually had to live it.” Jaime said softly. “You've told me about what I become, but you never told me about what it's actually like.”

“You don't want to know.” Bart snapped quietly, drawing his knees up and hugging them to his chest. Jaime snatched his hand from Bart's knee and placed it on the floor. “You _really_ don't want to know.” The hem of his shirt was drawn up at his back as he hunched over his knees. Jaime's gaze passed over the exposed skin and he saw the slightest strip of burnt flesh. His body reacted without his brains consent. The hand that was on the ground moved and carefully rested on the healed over burn. Bart shuddered under the heat of Jaime's touch but he didn't move away. 

“You didn't get that on patrol, did you, _ese_?” Jaime asked, sadness flooding his voice. Bart felt bad that he was the one who put the sadness in his voice. Jaime didn't deserve to be sad because of him. Bart stayed silent. His chin sank lower and his eyes just looked over his knees. “I gave that to you.” Jaime said in a realisation.

“Bart talk to me.” He said in desperation, sickened with his future self. Bart remained silent. He didn't utter a word but hunched his shoulder. Bart leaned back to free his arms and grabbed the material that covered his back. He pulled the fabric up and showed a large, jagged, ugly scar that spread all down the length of his back. Jaime's hand retracted and he took in the mutated flesh on his companion's back. 

“I was trying to save someone... My mother... I tried to push her out the way of a plasma cannon. It didn't work. They still got her and I got this.” Bart explained, closing his eyes. Screams echoed around his head and he forced himself to keep calm. 

“That can't be the only scar...” Jaime breathed. It was intended as a thought, but mouth said it without realising it. Bart pulled his shirt off over his head and revealed dozens of scars and scratches on his arms and shoulders. Jaime scanned over every single mark on Bart's smooth skin and shifted closer. Bart still had his eyes closed, not wanting to see Jaime's reaction to seeing just how broken he really was. He felt Jaime's touch on his shoulder and reluctantly opened his eyes. Jaime passed his palm over Bart's shoulders.

 “You're brave _hermano_.” Jaime whispered. 

“I'm a coward. I couldn't help anyone. Everyone I tried to care for never made it. Most of my family was killed before I even knew them. And I ran away instead of standing up to The Reach. Going to the past was the only escape and I took it. I don't deserve to be a hero.” Bart confessed, shutting his eyes tightly. A traitorous tear rolled down his cheek. 

“You deserve to be a hero more than anyone else. You're saving the entire future, _ese_. Not even Batman could do what you're doing. You already are a hero.” Jaime said kindly, resting both hands on a shoulder and leaning closer. Bart's vivid green eyes locked with the chocolate brown looking at him intently. 

“I'm not the only one.” He replied, moving towards Jaime. They shifted closer and Jaime wrapped his arms around Bart closely. Bart curled his own arms around Jaime's waist and held him close. Jaime's hoodie felt soft and warm against Bart's bare skin and Jaime tightened his hold. His chin rested on Bart's shoulder and they both sank into the embrace. 

“Bart you don't have to hide these scars. At least not from me, _cariño_.” Jaime murmured in the speedster’s ear. Suddenly Bart was very thankful they're the only ones here. 

“I'm just not ready for everyone to know about what it's really like. They don’t need to know about the scars. Not just yet.” Bart whispered back, feeling the heat from Jaime absorb into his own skin. 

“Okay.” Jaime replied. They broke away and Bart pulled his t-shirt back over his head. They sat, side by side for a few minutes, trapped in their own thoughts. 

“Do you....?” Bart asked suddenly. His voice was laced with nerves. “Never mind.” The speedster said hurriedly. 

“What, _ese_?” Jaime persisted, curious as to what he was going to ask. 

“Do you think there's such thing as Guardian Angels? I mean, in the future, you'd never think that there was someone watching over you because too much bad stuff was happening. But do you think, that maybe we do have an angel looking after us?” Bart continued hesitantly. He turned away from Jaime so he didn't have to see the look on his face. 

“I have one. I know I've got someone looking after me.” Jaime said softly. “I'm not sure if you could class them as an angel... But they're still pretty amazing.” A smile crept up on Jaime as he gazed at Bart's profile. Bart's mind felt numb as he absorbed the words. 

“How could you see a guardian angel?” Bart asked innocently. He was slightly perplexed by the smile that took over Jaime's previously sorrowful expression. 

“You'd be surprised how many times I see him, _ese_. I can't seem to shake him.” Jaime replied. 

“How do you know it's a 'he'?” Bart continued, still confused. 

“Because, _cariño_ , he's sitting right next to me.” Jaime revealed, moving closer to him. Bart's cheeks flushed a deep pink and an unusual, unique sparkle glassed over his emerald eyes. Jaime's smile widened as he saw the blush and Bart tried to look away. He did try. _Honest_. But something about Jaime's smile captivated his gaze and Bart felt a soft, fuzzy feeling in his stomach. The bubbly warmth was an unusual sensation for Bart, but... It was nice. It was a nice feeling for Bart. The speedster's gaze stayed locked on the brown of Jaime's iris. Bart saw the gentle shift in Jaime's own gaze and more blood rushed to his cheeks. 

Jaime could help the shift in his gaze. His eyes flickered to the lower half of Bart's face, completely against his will. _Obviously_.  Very inconspicuously, Jaime bit down on the edge of his bottom lip. Of course, the speedster noticed it. Bart noticed everything Jaime did. If it was possible, Bart's cheeks went down the scale to almost crimson. His red hair was drowned out by the colour of his face. Jaime's thoughts very quickly became fast and confusing. 

Bart could almost sense the conflicting thoughts inside the others head. He knew what the thoughts were about, and he decided he'd help clear Jaime's head. Bart's slender hands moved around the tanned neck of Jaime Reyes. The older boy's mind suddenly clarified and he took the hint. Umber fingers tangled themselves in Bart's auburn hair and he shifted closer, moving onto his knees. Bart moved so he was sitting on his feet but his legs were still crossed. Jaime tilted his head so that their foreheads were resting against each other. 

“I know you're my guardian angel, Bart.” Jaime whispered, closing the space between their lips. Bart pulled Jaime closer to him and kept him there. Jaime's fingered curled when he felt the heat of Bart's own _spirit_ ebb out of him. Somehow, Bart always radiated heat. They stayed locked together for an eternity. The world stopped and time itself gridded to a halt. If the entire team had comeback at that moment, neither of them would have noticed anything. 

 

“Can you promise me something, _cari_ _ño_?” Jaime asked, gently stroking the back of Bart’s hand with his thumb.

“What is it Blue?” Bart replied, shifting on their perch. They were side-by-side on a mountain side, somewhere unknown. Bart discovered the place, _somehow_ , and he really wanted to go stargazing with Jaime there. Jaime knew he couldn’t say ‘no’ (Not after everything), so there they were.

“Can we stay like this? Just together, watching the stars, forever. This moment, it’s just.... _perfecto_.” Jaime asked, resting his head on Bart’s shoulder, fondly taking in the sky above them.

“Of course, hermano. Anything you want.” Bart promised, resting his cheek on Jaime’s head.

“Anything I want?” Jaime repeated, a playful tone in his voice.

“Not that.” Bart retorted, a small laugh in the back of his throat. Jaime chuckled and squeezed Bart’s hand gently.

“Okay. Not _that_. What about sleeping here under the stars?” Jaime suggested, pulling the blanket that covered the two of them closer.

“Sounds pretty crash to me.” Bart agreed, slinking his arms around Jaime’s waist. He breathed in his scent and looked back up to the stars.

“Crash.” Jaime whispered, pressing his lips to Bart’s forehead gently, lingering for a moment. He could smell Bart’s shampoo. Was that _strawberry_? A smile crept up on Jaime as he snuggled into the warmth of his companion and saviour.

**Author's Note:**

> I did a bit of snooping around Young Justice wiki and it does say this stuff about Ted Kord, but this was ages ago so correct me if I'm wrong. I haven't read any of the comics so I don't know much about Ted I'm sorry


End file.
